When a magnetic disk containing permanent magnets arranged so that opposing magnets on the disk are of opposite polarity is rotated between two non-ferrous electro-conductive disks, eddy currents are generated in the rotating disk resulting in magnetic friction between the electro-conductive disk and the magnetic disk. This magnetic friction will urge the magnetic disks to rotate. Accordingly, the electro-conductive disks and the magnetic disks can be used to couple two shafts together in order to transfer rotational motion between the shafts. The electro-conductive disks and magnetic disks can be used in a magnetic break, a magnetic brake, or other coupling devices.